Blue Daffodils
by Chronicler Meadowlark
Summary: Luxord and Demyx celebrate October Ninth. oneshot. luxdem. not happy with this at all.


_So, I've finally gotten around to actually writing something. This is based off of a roleplay on Gaia; if you can find us, come visit us._

_For Luxord, Demyx, Fenny, and Ex. Happy 10/9, guys. I'm sorry it's so short._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned KH, LuxDem and RokuAku (yes, in that order) would be canon. If I owned FFIX, Kuja and Silvey would've had a happy ending too (or a happier ending, at least.) Sadly, I don't own either, much as I would like to._

Inside the theatre, you wouldn't know that night was falling swiftly outside, that people were going to sleep; contrarily, Surrender Your Heart? Mark 2 was buzzing with activity. This was when most of the Organization was here (along with all the writers, lots of audience members, and one feathery-haired genome and his dragon.) Everyone was chattering with someone else, usually multiple conversations at one time. Some people- those who got here early, like the aforementioned genome- were beginning to act rather sleepily.

Except Luxord.

It was the ninth of October; he had no doubt that tonight would be a long night. (The Chronicler kindly asks that you stop thinking that, please.)

When it finally seemed that everyone had started to leave (or in some cases, simply fall asleep on the stage/in their seat) the Gambler sat down in a chair off to the side of the 'stage', which was actually the Castle That Never Was (courtesy of Xigbar.) Demyx looked up from petting Silver Dragon, and motioned her towards Kuja, who blinked and looked up.

Luxord couldn't hear their conversation, but he assumed it was something along the lines of:

"You're leaving, Demyx?"

"Yeah. Go on, Silvey… I have to leave…"

"Mrr!" (This coming from Silvey, who was unfortunately unable to speak English- or in fact anything other than White Dragon.)

"Come on, Silvey." (This did not seem to be a problem for Demyx.)

"Mrr…"

"Of course I'll come back."

After a couple more minutes, during which Luxord was wondering who in the world had come up with curly-toed shoes and _why_ (they certainly weren't anything even vaguely resembling comfortable), Demyx finally convinced Silvey to please let him leave, thank you, because he really did have to be going now.

Cheerful as ever, Demyx waved at Kuja and Silvey, said a last goodbye to everyone else, and walked over to Luxord, smiling happily.

"So," said Luxord calmly, "did you like your gift, darling?"

Demyx nodded, and smiling, replied "Of course!"

Luxord smiled back. "Good." Standing, he took Demyx's hand, and pulled the Nocturne offstage.

Now, the Chronicler wishes to point out the rating of the story. She refuses to write smut. Thank you.

Now where were we? Ah, right, Luxord and Demyx. They had reached their rooms, and slipped into the bedroom, Luxord gently pulling Demyx down to sit.

"Mm… you do know there is a Part Two to your gift, correct?" questioned the Gambler, pulling Demyx closer. He didn't resist, kissing Luxord back when their lips met.

"You must've forgotten to tell me," breathed Demyx.

At this point, the battery of the Chronicler's Zen died on her. She said a very rude word, then thanked every deity she knew that nobody was around to hear because she knew she would have gotten in trouble. Slightly unhappy with this turn of events, she went downstairs to the den to get a new battery. Somehow everyone needed to talk to her at the same time; so she gave up, talked to both brothers and her parents, wound up playing a video game with the former, and decided she might as well get something to eat.

It was about an hour before she managed to return, by which point Luxord and Demyx had finished and collapsed next to each other, and night had truly fallen over… wherever they were.

"Happy October Ninth, love," murmured Luxord, wrapping his arms around the Nocturne.

"You too," replied Demyx quietly, yawning.

"Tired?" asked Luxord. But Demyx had already fallen asleep. "Good night, then," he sighed. Smiling slightly, he kissed Demyx on the forehead, who smiled in his sleep and shifted so he pressed against Luxord.

He wasn't sure, but Luxord liked to think that Demyx could still hear him, despite being asleep…


End file.
